pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Hoshizora
|song sang = Eternal Flame}} Mizuki Hoshizora is a girl who goes to both Paprika Private Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. Her favorite brand is Holic Trick Classic and her Making Drama is Night-Sky Blooming Flowers. She is Ivanly912's first and main character. Personality Mizuki is a very sociable girl who talks to everyone. She always introduces herself to new students of both academies. She tries her best to be nice but sometimes she just feels the urge to scream at someone. Significant Coords Witch Moon Coord - Mizuki's casual Coord in PriPara until ParaQueen. Night Sky Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord - Mizuki's Cyalume Coord until ParaQueen. Mermaid Blue Cyalume Charm Coord - Mizuki's casual and Cyalume after ParaQueen. Dream Sapphire Cyalume Charm Coord - Her Cyalume everytime she performs with SHiMer. Relationships Laala Manaka - Mizuki is Laala's and SoLaMi Smile's fan. Laala helped her get into PriPara and guided her around PriPara. Mirei Minami - Mizuki is SoLaMi Smile's fan. Mirei helped her to find a manager. Sophie Hojo - Mizuki is SoLaMi Smile's fan. Sophie helped her get through her nervousness before her first live. Dorothy West - When hanging out with Shion, Mizuki met Dorothy. Although they had a few problems with each other at first, they eventually became friends. Leona West - When hanging out with Shion, Mizuki met Leona. Mizuki admires Leona's kindness and secretly wishes that all people could be nice to animals like Leona. Haruka Bokerdole/Vocaldoll - The first Vocal Doll that Mizuki met. Mizuki often consults her when asking questions about events which happen at PriPara Idol Academy.. Shion Todo - Shion is also part of Paprika Private Academy, and they are classmates in both schools. They are often seen hanging out together. They are in a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers and a 3 member unit called SHiMer. Falulu Bokerdole - Mizuki and Faruru are both members of the Student Council, and know each other. Sumire Hanasaki - They are in a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers. Mizu Yōsei - They are in a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers. Hikari Todo - Hikari and Mizuki are very close friends. The two of them and Shion can often be seen hanging out together. The three of them always help each other out in class and with homework. Furanzu Ibara - Mizuki really hates Furanzu and curses him whenever she can. She especially hates how he seems to always pretend to speak to her mother and father even though her mother and father have stated they have never heard of Furanzu before. Trivia * She calls Shion "Shinocchi" (Those of you who watch SAO will know where it comes from :D). **She is also the only one who does this, as Shion gets mad when someone other than Mizuki does so. * Her catchphrase is "I will even outstrip the stars to come see you!" She likes to say this after every show to her fans in hope that she can meet her fans and snap tickets with them. * In Episode 5 of Min'na Tomodachi, it was hinted Mizuki had a sad past * Her new coord was actually a present from Haruka when she apologised to Mizuki * Haruka made a Mizucake and she still finds it hard to eat (like, feelings and stuff xDDDD) * She was the first known ghost idol (Hanako (chara) was introduced later) * She, along with Shion and Hikari, were the first idols to rank up to "Eternal idol" *It was revealed in Episode 206 that Mizuki has a crush on someone, although no hints were given as to who it was. ** In Episode 273 Hibiki guessed that it was Shion. Mizuki denied, but Hikari secretly told her she was right. *She and Shion have this thing where when Mizuki teases Shion for something (Like Shion-poyo for example) Shion would hit her with a shinai to either PriParis or the moon. Category:Student Category:Student Council members Category:Female Category:Holic Trick User Category:Cool Idol Category:Idols Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:Ivanly912 Category:Divine Idols Category:Eternal Idol Category:Member of SHiMer Category:ParaQueen Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Unmei Challenge